


【李知勋x你】膝盖与梨涡

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Kudos: 1





	【李知勋x你】膝盖与梨涡

a. 我是个喜欢搞选秀，给小哥哥投票的选秀女孩。用李老师的话说，我就是已经疯狂到要自己去策划节目了。

“靠！这个很可以啊，绝对是下一场c位好不好！”

“哇，这一定得选他是不是！多甜一男孩！”

我一旦抱着平板，双手不停抖动，脸颊泛红，不用问了，我一定是在搞选秀。天天要想着给谁打投的我，忙到飞起。

“宝贝，要不要出去买零食？”是李老师在喊我陪他出门。

“不去，你帮我带包薯片。”我朝他晃晃手，头也没转过去。

我看着打投群的姐妹们的对话，激动地喊着“搞快点！”，希望她们也能pick我喜欢的那一位。

李老师愣了一下，走到我身边拿走了我的平板。

“诶诶！我正要投票呢，你干啥呢？”

“啊…这样吗？”李老师蹲下来看着我，“你不是喊我搞快点吗？”

—小哥哥走开，我家李老师闹别扭了。  
—我恢复理智了。

b. 李老师再次把我的手从他的膝盖上拿开，并且在我怀里塞了个抱枕，然后起身给我煮热牛奶去了。

李勋这男的，穿短裤真的特别好看，他哪天穿短裤出门，我一定给他拍个几十上百张照片。

天天涂着身体乳，又很少接触阳光的膝盖，皮肤细细软软的，白嫩得像是一块甜软的牛奶糖。

—这就是我很喜欢摸他的膝盖的原因吧。

其实我不自主地要去摸他的膝盖的时候，他脸上堆满了疑惑和无奈，当然最后还是让我摸了个痛快。

到现在，已经习惯了。

—你说，李知勋的短裤造型给我做个半永久该多好？

c. 一向不爱出门的李老师，在我的软磨硬泡下总是没办法地跟着我出去郊游。

虽然他还是穿着一身黑色，但是却意外地很衬旁边淡色的花朵。

我拉着李老师在一个位置，让他站定，我便拿着他的相机跑远了要给他拍照。

—这是传说中的，人比花娇？

我兴高采烈给他拍了好多照片，一回到家就急匆匆要给他的照片调色。

“他真的是个很温柔的人了。”我看着照片喃喃地说道。

照片里面的他，眼神里的温柔劲儿仿佛连刺眼的阳光都柔和了几分，似笑非笑的嘴角让可爱的小梨涡探出头。

—我看呆了。

d. “星星是银河递给月亮的情书，你是世间赠予我的恩赐。”


End file.
